1. Field of the Invention
This present invention pertains to a pop-up drain assembly used to retain fluid in and release fluid from a sink or basin and more particularly to retrofitting a pop-up drain assembly to make it a push-type drain assembly.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a lavatory or bathroom sink or basin equipped with a supply of running water for washing oneself, a pop-up drain assembly allows one to retain water in the sink or basin and then release the water to flow by gravity downwardly through a drain pipe. The sink or basin has an opening at a lowermost point, and a typical pop-up drain assembly comprises a drain conduit sealingly fastened to the sink or basin within the opening. A drain stopper is received in the drain conduit for sealing the opening and retaining water in the sink or basin. A pivot rod protrudes into the drain conduit and engages a bottom portion of the drain stopper. A lift rod is connected to the pivot rod. One can pull the lift rod up to pull the drain stopper down for sealing the opening in the bottom of the sink or basin for retaining water, and one can push the lift rod down to raise the drain stopper, which unseals the drain stopper and allows water to drain from the sink or basin. U.S. Pat. No. 4,807,306, issued to Hayman et al., illustrates quite well the components in a typical prior art pop-up drain assembly and is incorporated by reference for all purposes.
Another drain assembly is known as a push-type drain assembly, which has a push-push drain stopper. A first push downwardly on the top of a drain stopper moves the stopper into a closed position. A second push moves the stopper into an open position. U.S. Pat. No. 3,220,695, issued to Downey et al. on Oct. 13, 1961, describes what is titled as a “Push-Button Drain Valve.” U.S. Pat. No. 3,366,980, issued to Petursson et al. on Apr. 16, 1965, describes a different push-type drain stopper. The Pfister plumbing company sells a drain assembly called Push & Seal as an alternative to a pop-up drain assembly. The Push & Seal drain assembly has a drain pipe that is received in a sink drain opening, a gasket and nut for sealing the drain pipe in the sink, and a push-type drain stopper that is received in the drain pipe in a threaded engagement with the drain pipe.